


I Do Not Do That

by ZapstarBopstar



Series: Drabbles (Asks/Requests Open) [7]
Category: Good Burger (1997)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: They are grown up and in love
Relationships: Deedee/Fizz, Fizz/Monique/Ed/Dexter, Fizz/Monique/Ed/Dexter/Deedee
Series: Drabbles (Asks/Requests Open) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621228
Kudos: 4





	I Do Not Do That

**Author's Note:**

> Fizz is half Black. Deedee is too. Fizz is Afro-Latinx.

Ed is leaning against Fizz.

Monique is explaining to Dexter why Fizz and Deedee got married so young in the first place.

Dex just wants to hear her talk.

Fizz is playing in Ed's hair.

They are enjoying their day off. Moni is attempting to get Dexter to explain why he was so "pressed".

Deedee is making food for them all. Ed is definitely not trying to eat beef today.

They've been so busy that only Deedee has peeped that Ed is a vegetarian now.

Ed is kissing on Fizz.

He grins and the two hold hands.

Dexter is listening to Monique, he finally responded to her attempts to suss out the truth.

Deedee plates the dishes and they use a lot of Ed's special sauce.

Fizz is undoing Ed's braids.

They are not really paying attention to the rest of their peoples.

The breakfast went well.

Monique is teasing Dexter, she says he has quite the thing for voices.

Fizz has finally noticed that Ed has stopped eating meat, Ed teases them all about this.

Ed feeds Fizz and the two of them fall back into their own little world.

Deedee messes with Dex, she calls it a kink.


End file.
